


Garfield Mateo is very small and Darby Beck doesn't know what to do

by RamIsAway



Series: A lion and her bird [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Im having fun, Light Angst, Original Character-centric, Past Abuse, Past Malnutrition, Puppy Love, SO MUCH FLUFF, They are so in love, a shrimp and his tall buff gf, i am so soft for these two, i love them, if u read this i will love u forever, no ones gonna see this but i love them so much, none of these are actual tags wtf, she's like 6'3 and he's 5'4, tall girls..., them, theyre soft for eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamIsAway/pseuds/RamIsAway
Summary: He's so smallShe doesn't always realize that.
Relationships: Darby Beck/Garfield "Garf" Mateo, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: A lion and her bird [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050551





	Garfield Mateo is very small and Darby Beck doesn't know what to do

He's so small.

She knows that, its knowledge that stays in the back of her head, not something she's fully aware of until he's pressed against her, or wearing one of his crop tops and exposing his flat belly, or now, when he's asleep on the couch, arms stretched above his head, shirt riding up to his chest. She's so glad that he's comfortable enough to sleep on the couch. 

His stomach is just so flat. its not nearly as bad as it was when she first met him, admitedly, but she doubts it'll get much better. It's not that he's unhealthy anymore, just the side affects of being malnourished for, if she's being honest here, most of his life. She wishes she knew him way back when, she wishes she could change it. Unfortunately, while time travel may be a thing, - _she's done it once before!-_ she cant do it, and well, changing something just that drastic would fuck up the time line. she's already had to right that once and much prefers to never have to do it again.

- _The thought of losing her little brother was terrifiying_ -

She slides onto the couch, lifting his legs and setting them on her lap. In the past he would have woken up in a flash and put as much casual distance between them as he could. He had not liked being touched while he slept, now, however, he adores it. She adores him.

She rubs circles on his ankle with her thumb, watching his chest rise and fall, tracing the shapes of his ribs with her eyes, just visible under his skin. She remembers just how much they used to stick out.

She reaches out with her other hand, and sets it on his stomach. It dips in. She rubs that with her thumb as well, dragging over tan skin. She loves him, She loves him, She loves him. His skin is spattered with freckles, they coat almost every inch of his body, his face his arms, his back his stomach, thighs, even his ears. He's so beautiful. She can't believe how lucky she is, how lucky she's been. She can't believe that she gets to be close to him. That he allows her to be despite all the mistakes she's made. 

She's going to marry him, the ring is on his finger, shiny and a constant reminder that he is hers, and she is his, for hopefully all of eternity. She proposed to him, much to his flustered delight. He hadn't seemed the slightest bit embarrassed that, by society's standards, it was a bit of a backwards proposal. She loves him.

His face is lightly flushed, mouth slightly agape, showing off a gap in his teeth and his small pointy fangs. He's so cute. She leans down, pressing a soft, glossed kiss to his forehead.

His blond lashes flutter, eyelids flickering to reveal pale red eyes. "Hi." he says, a voice that has a rasp even without the sleep coating it.

"Hey you." She smiles, leaning back, hand flat against his stomach. "Garfield Mateo has awoken, anything I can do for you hun?"

He smiles as well. "Just stay." He hums. "Yer hand feels nice."

"I can do that." She starts up the rubbing again. his stomach would be concerning if she hadn't seen it before, but she had, and she knew he was okay. "I've got a question for you, puppy."

He perks up a little at that, an awkward place between sleep and being awake. "Hm?"

"Would you rather be a Mateo or a Beck?"

He tilts his head, like a dog, confusion clear on his face.

"We're getting married soon, lovey, one of us will have to take the others last name." She explains gently. His eyes light up in recognition. 

They may be engaged, but neither know when the wedding will be. It's not something they've talked much about, currently they just wish to live in the moment. It earns her some relentless teasing from Kai, even though he fiddles with the band on his finger, a promise, despite the fact that he and Jay, engaged around the same time, haven't made any plans either.

Cole and Zane aren't engaged yet, despite the fact that they're both planning on proposing. She knows about Zane's ring, and Cole's through Garf, who became good, _good_ friends shortly after they met. they're both nervous, and she tries her best to coax Zane into it while Garfield does the same for Cole. She tells Zane he'll be estatic, Zane is unsure. In the end there isn't much she can do aside from wait for them to make their choices.

"hm.. so, Darby Mateo or Garfield Beck, yeah?" He asks, eyes slipping shut. "I'd be honored for ya to take my last name. How mad do ya think that would make yer mom?"

She snorts out a laugh. "Oh positively livid. She'd calm down, eventually." With coaxing from her other mom. "So Mateo, huh?"

"If that's alright with you." He confirms. 

"Of course." She murmurs, leaning back down to kiss his nose. "I love you."

"I love ya too."


End file.
